Just Wanna Love You
by bwiikuk
Summary: "Tae-ah, kau menyukai Seokjin sunbae ya?" / "Aku mencintaimu, Seokjin hyung.." / BxB, BoysLove, Jin-Taehyung's love story, Namjoon-Jin and Taehyung-Jimin's friendship story. This is just a fanfiction.
1. Prologue

_**Just Wanna Love You**_

 _ **.**_

Taehyung ingin sekali melupakan jika Ia pernah benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Mencintainya dengan tulus, dengan kasih sayang dan cinta tiada tara. Ia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal, seolah dirinya tidak pernah merasakannya sama sekali. Semuanya berjalan lancar, sangat lancar, sebelum Seokjin datang dan membuat jantungnya berpacu berpuluh-puluh kali lebih cepat.

Awalnya Taehyung pikir ini biasa saja, bukan apa-apa. Taehyung memang sering begitu saat pertama kali melihat pria tampan seperti Seokjin. Tolong, jangan berpikir Taehyung ini murahan atau sejenisnya. Ia hanya merasa begitu, sungguh. Tapi perlahan Ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengannya. Biasanya, detak jantungnya tak akan berpacu lebih cepat seiring waktu berjalan. Namun saat Ia melihat Seokjin, jantungnya benar-benar tak bisa dikontrol. Bahkan Ia pernah merona hebat karena sahabat senasibnya, Park Jimin, menggodanya habis-habisan dengan tema godaan ' _Seokjin sunbae yang tampan_ '.

Taehyung dapat mengingat dengan jelas saat _sunbae_ nya itu mendekat dan tersenyum padanya, dan yang dilakukannya saat itu hanya _melongo_ ; melebarkan matanya dan mulutnya terbuka setengah. Lalu Seokjin tertawa seketika. Kata Seokjin, ekspresinya itu sungguh lucu dan Seokjin ingin sekali berteman dengannya.

Sesaat, Taehyung merasa jika saat itu Ia bermimpi. Mimpi yang sangat indah dan Ia tidak ingin bangun dari tidurnya. Namun saat Seokjin menjuruskan sentilan di keningnya, Taehyung sadar jika saat itu Ia tidak bermimpi. Itu nyata. Seokjin di hadapannya, Seokjin ingin berteman dengannya, demi Tuhan. Taehyung ingin pingsan saat itu juga jika saja mereka tidak berada di koridor sekolah.

Hey, Seokjin itu tenar, berbakat, pintar dan yang pasti memiliki banyak _fans_. Dan Taehyung hanya seorang siswa biasa tanpa ketenaran apapun. Angin macam apa yang berhembus sehingga Seokjin ingin menjadi temannya? Saat Taehyung bertanya begitu pada Seokjin—saat mereka sudah berteman sedikit lama—, Seokjin hanya terkekeh pelan lalu menjawab, "Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, bolehkah?"

Saat itu pula, Taehyung menyatakan jika Ia mencintai Seokjin. Karena Seokjin adalah satu-satunya yang membuat jantung Taehyung tidak bisa dikontrol. Karena Seokjin adalah satu-satunya yang membuat Taehyung merona tanpa sadar hanya karena memikirkan wajahnya. Karena Seokjin adalah satu-satunya, yang selalu melekat di pikiran Taehyung sejak pertama kali melihat sosok berwajah tampan itu, hingga sekarang.

* * *

Kala itu Seokjin berpikir jika perasaannya ke Taehyung hanya sebuah kebetulan. Perasaan seperti, gugup saat berada di dekatnya atau jantung yang berdegup saat tak sengaja bersitatap dengannya. Seokjin pikir itu hanya perasaan sementara. Tapi perasaan itu terus bermunculan, atau mungkin bertambah parah dari waktu ke waktu.

Seokjin berpikir berkali-kali. Kenapa dia mencintai Taehyung? Bahkan Ia tidak mengenal Taehyung. Yang diketahuinya, Taehyung adalah adik kelasnya yang cukup pintar. Itu saja. Seokjin tidak tau apa-apa lagi. Tapi Ia seperti –coret-mencintai-coret- menyukai Taehyung. Dengan konyol Ia berpikir, inikah yang dinamakan cinta pandangan pertama?

Tapi, hey. Dia _normal_. Taehyung itu laki-laki, Seokjin juga laki-laki. Gila saja jika Ia benar-benar mencintai Taehyung, ya kan?

Setelah berpikir cukup panjang, Ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Taehyung. Lebih tepatnya, memastikan apa sebenarnya perasaannya untuk si adik kelas ini. Seokjin pikir _perasaan_ tadi akan hilang saat seperti ini. Seokjin itu tipe orang yang mudah bosan, tidak seharusnya Ia seperti ini. Seperti, kau tau, detak jantungnya semakin, _wow_.

Seokjin ingin menolak semuanya. Semua perasaan yang dirasakannya saat bersama Taehyung. Tapi tidak bisa. Bahkan rasanya seperti neraka saat Ia tidak melihat wajah senyuman serta manik berkilau milik Taehyung. Wow, sepertinya Seokjin benar-benar terobsesi dengan anak itu.

Namun, Seokjin itu egois, kejam. Ia masih tidak dapat menerima jika sebenarnya Ia, mencintai Taehyung. _Hell no, aku ini normal_. Pikirnya asal. Seokjin selalu menepis pikiran dan perasaan mengenai ' _aku mencintai Taehyung_ ' atau sejenisnya. Ia masih duapuluh tahun, bung. Masih muda, masa depannya masih panjang. Dan mana sudi lelaki seegois dirinya mengakui jika Ia _gay_.

Jadi, dipikirnya Ia hanya akan berteman dengan Taehyung. Ya, hanya berteman. Ia ingin mengabaikan perasaannya terhadap Taehyung, sangat ingin. Tapi, sial sekali, Ia tidak bisa.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

 _RnR_ please?  
Ini masih prologue yaa, mohon kesabarannya(?)  
Besok _chapter_ 1nya langsung rilis kok, haha^^

Tolong kritik dan sarannya.. Sepedas apapun kritiknya bakalan aku terima kok, tenang.  
Terima kasihh~


	2. Chapter 1

_**Just Wanna Love You**_

 _ **.**_

Park Jimin adalah seorang teman, lebih tepatnya sahabat tersetia yang Taehyung miliki. Jimin mengenal Taehyung dari sisi manapun. Ia hafal sekali apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh kawan _preman_ jadi-jadiannya itu. Dan satu poin penting, Jimin tau Taehyung tidak pernah se _manis_ ini saat digoda separah apapun.

Awalnya Jimin bingung. Tapi saat Taehyung terus-terusan memekik 'hentikan' seperti seorang gadis yang tengah digoda oleh teman-temannya, Ia mengetahui sesuatu. Taehyung sedang jatuh cinta, dengan si _bahan godaan_ yang digunakannya selama ini.

"Tae- _ah_ , kau menyukai Seokjin _sunbae_ ya?"

Jimin menahan tawa saat Ia melihat ekspresi Taehyung kala Ia menanyakan hal itu padanya. Ekspresi Taehyung seperti, terdiam membisu, dam _melongo_ dengan wajah merah padam. Lalu Jimin terbahak puas melihat ekspresi itu. Benar dugaannya, Taehyung menyukai si _bahan godaan_ , Kim Seok Jin.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Jimin _pabo_!"

Jimin terbahak lagi. Wajah Taehyung benar-benar menggemaskan, astaga. Lima tahun menjadi sahabat Taehyung, Jimin bersumpah jika Ia baru kali ini melihat ekspresi semenggemaskan itu dari wajah Taehyung. Ini keajaiban, sungguh.

"Oh, Tae! Lihat, itu Seokjin _sunbae_!"

Jimin terbahak, lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya saat Taehyung tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya. Wajah Taehyung memerah kala dirinya menyadari telah dibohongi oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Ia memekik kesal, menjitak kening Jimin lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Oh, _princess Taetae_ marah? Aaah, manisnyaaa.."

"ENYAH KAU DARI DUNIA INI PARK PENDEK IDIOT BODOH JIMIN!"

Lalu Jimin terbahak, untuk yang keempat kalinya.

* * *

"Yo, bung. Kau banyak melamun belakangan ini. Ada apa?"

Seokjin tersentak saat Namjoon menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba. Ia memandangi Namjoon yang entah kapan—Ia tidak menyadarinya—sudah duduk manis di hadapannya.

" _See_? Kau melamun lagi."

Seokjin mengernyit, memandangi Namjoon sekali lagi dengan alis mengkerut. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Ia terkekeh pelan; menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang baru saja menyadari bahwa Ia melamun beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hey, kau gila? Tiba-tiba tertawa sendiri. Hih, menyeramkan."

"Kurang ajar. Gila seperti ini aku juga kakak kelasmu, Joon."

"Wow wow, tumben sekali. Biasanya kau tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan siapa yang _sunbae_ siapa yang _hoobae_."

"Memangnya kau peduli?"

Namjoon tertawa singkat. Menurutnya, ekspresi kesal Seokjin selalu terlihat konyol, patut untuk ditertawakan. Meskipun Ia tau jika sebentar lagi Seokjin akan mengomelinya habis-habisan(Seokjin paling tidak suka jika Ia menjadi bahan tawaan).

"Sialan. Terus saja tertawa sampai bibirmu kering."

Namjoon mengernyit. Sudah ada dua keanehan yang dialami _sunbae_ sekaligus sahabat populernya ini. Pertama, Seokjin mempermasalahkan soal siapa _sunbae_ siapa _hoobae_ , padahal nyatanya Ia jarang sekali, bahkan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan soal itu. Kedua, Seokjin tidak memukulnya detik ini, padahal biasanya Ia selalu memukul saat Namjoon menertawainya atas alasan apapun.

"Bung, ada apa denganmu?"

"Apanya?"

Namjoon mengamati Seokjin dari atas hingga bawah, lalu Ia mengernyit. Seokjin yang melihat kelakuan Namjoon, menatapnya jijik lalu berteriak, "Hey ya, kau mesum sialan! Apa-apaan memandangiku seperti itu?!"

"Santai _bro_ , santai."

Namjoon terkekeh. Untung saja yang ini tidak berubah; Seokjin yang akan berteriak seperti tadi saat Namjoon memandanginya dengan tatapan, err. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, Namjoon dibuat bingung lagi oleh sikap sahabat _tua_ nya ini.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Namjoon memang bukan tipe orang yang _to-the-point_. Namun jika Seokjin terus saja seperti ini, tentu saja dia khawatir. Dipikirnya Seokjin memiliki masalah dan belum bercerita padanya.

"Entah."

"Ceritakan saja."

"Aku hanya, _well_ , bagaimana ya.. Selalu terpikir tentang orang yang selalu memandangiku dari sudut dan sisi manapun?"

"Wow, luar biasa. Siapa dia? Cecak kah?"

Seokjin tertawa lepas. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya memandangnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ia pikir yang dikatakannya tadi tidak lucu, sungguh.

"Ada-ada saja, dasar idiot."

"Idiot begini, aku satu kelas denganmu walau selisih umur kita sangat jauh _bung_."

"Sangat jauh? Cih, dua tahun kau bilang jauh? Otakmu kapasitasnya berapa, sih? Kenapa bisa menyusulku secepat itu?"

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Omong-omong, siapa orang yang selalu memandangimu dari sudut dan sisi manapun itu?"

"Ah, dia."

Seokjin terkekeh sebentar. Matanya menerawang ke atas langit biru yang dihiasi awan putih bersih. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum mengatakan, "Kau kenal Kim Taehyung?"

"Tentu. Siapa yang tidak ku kenal di sekolah ini?"

"Ck, sombong sekali."

"Maaf maaf. Memang dia kenapa?"

"Bodoh. Sudah kubilang tadi, dia memperhatikanku. Dan, ini sedikit aneh…"

"Biasanya kau tidak suka diperhatikan, iya kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk sekilas. "Tapi saat ini aku malah senang diperhatikan, oleh si Kim Taehyung itu."

"Kau jatuh cinta, _bro_."

"Apa-apaan?!"

"Hey hey, biasa saja. Aku bercanda."

Dan bahkan Namjoon tidak tau jika selera humor Seokjin seburuk ini. Namjoon ingat tertawa tadi; yang artinya Ia sedang bercanda. Tapi Seokjin malah berteriak, seperti membentaknya? Yang benar saja.

"Maaf. Aku tidak—"

"Iya iya, tak apa, astaga. Hey, sudah makan siang? Ayo ke kantin, aku lapar."

Seokjin menghela nafas pelan, lalu mengikuti sosok Namjoon yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

* * *

"Kim Taehyung?"

"Uh? _Sunbae_?"

"Hai."

Seokjin tersenyum simpul. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Taehyung, mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut anak itu saat melihatnya tiba-tiba datang ke sini. Dalam hati Seokjin memekik gemas, ekspresi Taehyung cukup menggemaskan untuk ukuran pemuda yang dikenal _preman_ sekolah dan langsung masuk ke daftar 'hal yang ingin Seokjin cubit'.

"Ah, di sana masih ada kursi kosong. Aku ke sana ya, _sunbae_? Maaf aku mengambil tem—"

"Duduklah di sini."

Seokjin menarik tangan Taehyung saat Ia beranjak berdiri dari kursinya. Lagi-lagi Ia memekik gemas dalam hati melihat ekspresi lebih terkejut Taehyung.

"Uh, oke."

Taehyung patuh rupanya, pikir Seokjin asal. Tangannya mulai bergerak menggunakan sumpit untuk memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut. Sesekali diliriknya Taehyung yang memakan makan siangnya dengan gugup. Lalu Seokjin terkekeh pelan. Saat Taehyung menoleh untuk melihatnya, Seokjin ikut menoleh. Jadi mereka saling berpandangan, dan itu membuat Taehyung benar-benar salah tingkah.

"A-Apa yang lucu, _sunbae_?"

"Kau."

"A-Apa?"

"Hey, ayo berteman. Kupikir akan seru jika berteman denganmu. Aku bosan berteman dengan Namjoon saja."

"Hah?"

Taehyung menganga. Menatap Seokjin tak percaya sambil sesekali mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Seokjin tertawa, lalu mengusak rambut _dark brown_ nya gemas.

"Aku tidak salah dengar?"

Rencananya, Taehyung ingin mengatakan kalimat di atas di dalam hati. Tapi entah karena apa Ia malah melafalkan kalimat itu secara terang-terangan.

"Hey, mau ku ulangi?"

Taehyung terdiam, membisu kala Seokjin masih menatapnya dan tersenyum. Sungguh, rasanya Taehyung ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

"Ayo berteman, Kim Taehyung."

* * *

Taehyung tidak pernah membayangkan akan seperti ini jadinya. Sungguh, ini suatu kejutan yang benar-benar membuatnya gila tiga hari dua malam. Tiga hari Ia tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dijelaskan guru di depan kelas, dua malam Ia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di kasurnya. Mengerikan, tapi sensasinya menggelikan. Ini semua karena Kim Seokjin. Ini semua salah Kim Seokjin.

Taehyung tidak bisa belajar karena teringat Seokjin. Taehyung tidak bisa tidur karena teringat Seokjin. Yang ada dipikirannya selama tiga hari dua malam itu hanyalah Kim Seokjin. Senyuman Seokjin, tawa Seokjin, suara Seokjin, tatapan Seokjin, dan masih banyak lagi hal tentang Seokjin yang melekat di memori otaknya. Taehyung sesekali memekik kesal tanpa sadar dan diakhiri dengan gurunya yang bertanya ada apa dengannya atau ibunya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dengan raut khawatir lalu menanyakan keadaannya. Taehyung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ini gila, pikirnya.

Terlebih, sahabat gilanya—Park Jimin—yang sudah mengetahui soal Seokjin yang mengajaknya berteman lebih gencar menggoda Taehyung dari biasanya. Dan itu sungguh-sungguh membuat beban Taehyung bertambah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Rasanya ingin Taehyung menendang bokong sahabatnya itu sampai ke Kutub Selatan. Tapi yang benar saja, mana mungkin Taehyung tega melakukan itu.

"Taehyung _iee_!"

 _Sial, makhluk itu datang lagi._ Gumam Taehyung dalam hati saat Jimin melangkah masuk ke kamarnya. Gila saja, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan ibunya masih mau membukakan pintu untuk Jimin? Whoa, alasan apa lagi yang digunakan manusia pendek itu untuk masuk ke rumahnya?

"Kau seperti tidak suka melihatku ada disini."

"Fakta."

"Sialan—"

"Aku bercanda, idiot."

Taehyung tertawa keras. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang paling lucu jika diganggu seperti tadi. Jimin selalu beranggapan jika seseorang tidak suka melihatnya, orang tersebut sudah kurang ajar padanya. Katanya, "Gila saja. Aku sudah lelah berjalan ke arahnya dan dia tidak suka kehadiranku? Sialan sekali." Lalu Taehyung terbahak setelah mendengar alasan konyol dari Jimin itu.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini, hah?"

"Galak sekali.. Hanya ingin menginap di sini.. Kupikir akan seru jika kita bercerita sedikit tentang Seokjin _sunbae_ sebelum tidur."

Taehyung merona. Sial, sahabatnya ini selalu tau bagaimana cara mengubah Taehyung yang di luarnya _preman_ menjadi ciut seperti ini.

"Oh, lihat! Wajahmu merona lagi! Astaga, manis sekali! Ini harus diabadikan—aww!"

Jimin memekik kesakitan kala Taehyung mencubit lengannya dengan cukup keras. Ia tidak marah, ini sudah biasa. Sebaliknya, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah suara tawa Jimin yang memenuhi ruang kamar Taehyung ini.

"Park Idiot Jimin! Berhenti tertawa! Kau menyebalkan, aishh!"

Jimin sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perintah Taehyung. Yang terjadi adalah Ia semakin terbahak, melihat wajah sahabatnya itu semakin merona. Dalam hati Ia bersyukur, karena _sunbae_ nya yang bernama Seokjin itu, Taehyung kembali menjadi Taehyung yang dulu.

* * *

"Taehyung- _ah_!"

Taehyung menoleh, sama halnya seperti Jimin yang sibuk meredakan tawanya. Tiba-tiba saja Jimin beranjak dari duduknya, membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namanya setelah membisikkan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya merinding, "Selamat bersenang-senang dengan pangeranmu, Taehyung _ie_ …"

"Tae?"

Taehyung tersentak kala orang yang memanggilnya tadi kini sudah duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Taehyung tersenyum kikuk lalu membalas sapaannya, "Hai, _hyung_."

Seokjin—orang yang memanggil Taehyung tadi—terkekeh melihat ekspresi adik kelasnya yang menurutnya lucu. Ia mengusak rambut Taehyung lalu terkekeh lagi melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang berubah kesal, lucu. Seokjin ingat, Taehyung paling tidak suka jika rambutnya berantakan.

" _Hyung_ , hentikan. Aku tidak suka, _hyung_. Aishh!"

Seokjin tertawa bahagia karena bisa melihat ' _berbagai macam_ ' ekspresi Taehyung yang menurutnya lucu, kelewat lucu. Bahkan sekarang Ia tau jika Taehyung sedang sibuk _meredakan_ rona dipipinya karena malu. Atau lebih tepatnya, tersipu.

"Astaga, kau manis sekali."

Seokjin menggumam tanpa sadar, dan hal itu membuat Taehyung semakin merona. Demi Tuhan, Taehyung malu sekali. Pasti wajahnya sudah dapat disamakan dengan kepiting rebus, astaga.

"Aku tampan, _hyung_!"

"Manis, Tae- _ah_.."

"Tampaan!"

"Manis, ya ampun.."

" _Hyuuung_!"

Dan dapat dipastikan jika hari ini Seokjin akan mengalami sakit perut mendadak karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Yeah, menjahili adik kelas itu cukup seru menurut Seokjin. Apalagi yang dijahili adik kelas yang menurutnya manis itu, sungguh menyenangkan.

* * *

"Park Jimin! Katakan sekarang! Aku ini tampan kan? Tampan?!"

Jimin hampir saja terjatuh dari kursi saat Taehyung yang tanpa permisi masuk ke kamarnya tiba-tiba berteriak histeris begitu. Dipandanginya sang sahabat dengan tatapan bingung. Jarang sekali Taehyung bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya dia _manly,_ sok jantan, dan sejenisnya. Kenapa sekarang terlihat _girly_ , dan _lebay alay_ begitu? Jimin bertanya-tanya sendiri di dalam hati.

"Apa-apaan?"

"Aku tampan, ya kan?! Aku tidak manis kan? Katakan katakan!"

Oke tunggu. Aku tampan, aku tidak manis? Oh, sepertinya Jimin mulai _peka_ terhadap sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum sahabatnya ini datang ke kamarnya. Pasti Seokjin _sunbae_ , pikir Jimin. Dan tanpa diperkirakan, ide jahil muncul di otak –coret-mesum-coret- Jimin.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar."

Jimin mengamati Taehyung dari atas sampai bawah dengan gaya seperti, entah apa namanya. Yang pasti kegiatan 'mengamati' ini membuat Taehyung risih. Jujur, Ia tidak suka ditatap begitu. Tangannya tiba-tiba gatal untuk mencubit Jimin, tapi untung saja bisa ditahan.

" _Well_ , kau manis Taehyung _ie_ sayang. Sangat ma—aww, sialan!"

Taehyung tidak tahan lagi. Sebelum Jimin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Ia sudah terlebih dahulu mencubit keras-keras lengan Jimin. Sadis, tapi setidaknya itu membuat mulut jahil Jimin diam.

"Berhenti mencubit lenganku, Kim!"

Jimin cemberut sembari mengusap bagian lengannya yang tadi dicubit Taehyung, terlihat mulai memerah. Taehyung jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Apa cubitannya sekeras itu? Tapi rasa kesalnya lebih besar daripada rasa bersalah itu, sungguh.

"Katakan jika aku tampan, Chim!"

"Iya iya kau tampan."

"Ah! Kau ba—"

"Tapi lebih tampan aku, tentu sa—aww! Kim Taehyung sialan enyah kau dari ruanganku!"

Jimin emosi, _bung_. Hanya main-main saja sebenarnya, tidak mungkin Ia tega mengusir Taehyung dari kamarnya begitu. Sebagai penutup acara ' _emosi-emosian_ ' ini, Jimin menendang bokong Taehyung hingga sahabatnya itu terhempas ke kasur. Setelahnya, Jimin bisa tertawa keras-keras mendengar Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Rasakan, Kim!"

"Kurang ajar! Kuadukan ke Yoon _ie_ mu, lihat saja! Akan kukatakan jika kau memperkosaku!"

"Heh, apa-apaan?! Kau mau benar-benar diperkosa heh? Kemari kau!"

"Aaa, aku takuuut.."

Taehyung hanya mencibir awalnya. Tapi saat melihat kilatan _nafsu_ dari mata sahabatnya itu, Ia langsung berlari keluar kamar sambil berteriak memanggil ibunya. Sedetik kemudian, tawa Jimin kembali pecah. Baginya, Taehyung adalah hiburan terbaru yang lebih bisa membuat _mood_ nya kembali baik daripada hiburan lain. Intinya, mem _bully_ Taehyung itu menyenangkan. Jangan sampai Taehyung tau soal ini, pasti anak itu akan mencubiti Jimin sampai membiru. Ugh, mengerikan.

* * *

Terhitung lima bulan lamanya, Taehyung dan Seokjin menjalin hubungan bernama pertemanan ini. Seokjin masih sibuk menelaah perasaannya pada Taehyung. Karena pasalnya, dirinya, tidak, jantungnya hampir selalu berdetak tak karuan saat melihat senyuman Taehyung. Ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tentunya Seokjin akan menolak mentah-mentah saat Namjoon—sahabat Seokjin yang kelebihan kapastias otak itu—berkata jika Seokjin jatuh cinta pada Taehyung. _Hell no_ , Seokjin masih normal, _bro_.

Dan Taehyung? Ia masih sibuk memendam perasaannya terhadap Seokjin. Ia selalu bercerita pada Jimin jika semakin hari perasaannya semakin membuncah saja. Jimin menyarankan agar Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya, terus terang saja. Tapi Taehyung menolak. Katanya, Ia masih ingin menunggu Seokjin. Ia tidak mau sakit hati, begitu.

Taehyung sempat berpikir, ini dunia nyata, bukan dunia fiksi. Dunia nyata tidak seindah dunia fiksi yang alurnya sudah ditentukan oleh kemauan pengarangnya, kan? Dunia nyata memiliki alur, yang dibuat oleh Tuhan. Alurnya tentu berbeda dari dunia fiksi. Dunia nyata lebih kejam, sederhananya begitu. Taehyung hanya takut jika Seokjin tidak merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang dirasakannya. Bisa saja Seokjin tidak _menyimpang_ sepertinya, kan? Itu yang Taehyung takutkan.

Seokjin, Ia pun tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya. Taehyung terlalu _membuka diri_ nya tanpa sadar. Bahkan, menurut Seokjin semua orang sudah tau jika Taehyung menyukai—lebih tepatnya mencintai—nya tanpa Taehyung mengucapkannya sekalipun. Hanya saja, Seokjin tidak bisa. Ia egois, Ia bersikeras jika dirinya ini masih normal.

Hingga pada hari itu, Seokjin menyatakan _perasaan_ nya pada seorang gadis. Gadis cantik, meskipun tidak terlalu populer bernama Jung Chan Ri. Tentu saja sang gadis itu menerima Seokjin. Seokjin tampan, kaya raya, pintar, populer, apa yang kurang darinya? Mereka berdua memang tidak terlalu akrab, hanya pernah berkenalan saat masa Orientasi Studi dan Pengenalan Kampus dulu saat Chan Ri menjadi pesertanya.

Chan Ri itu cantik, tubuhnya ideal, Ia pintar, kaya. Hanya saja, sayangnya Ia tidak terlalu populer. Hanya beberapa laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Meskipun begitu, Chan Ri mengaku jika Ia hanya menerima Seokjin. Dengan artian Ia selalu menolak lelaki lain yang menyatakan perasaan padanya selain Seokjin. Dan Ia juga mengatakan jika Ia sudah lama mencintai Seokjin. Hal ini membuat Seokjin sedikit tenang. Setidaknya, Ia bisa melupakan masalah _'kondisi jantungnya saat berada di dekat Taehyung'_.

Omong-omong soal Taehyung, Seokjin jadi jarang bertemu dengannya setelah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan Chan Ri. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan Chan Ri-nya, melupakan Taehyung bahkan Namjoon.

Seokjin ingat, saat itu Namjoon memarahinya. Katanya, Seokjin tidak memikirkan perasaan Taehyung. Seharusnya Seokjin mengerti, setidaknya menghargai perasaan Taehyung. Namjoon terlihat kecewa padanya, tapi Namjoon mengerti. Sahabatnya yang satu ini terlalu egois, munafik. Mengatakan jika Ia tidak menyukai Taehyung, padahal Ia mencintainya. Apa-apaan ini?

Namjoon biasa saja saat Seokjin mengabaikannya. Ini sudah biasa baginya. Seokjin itu tipe yang lebih mementingkan kekasih daripada sahabatnya sendiri. Kejam? _Well_ , Namjoon juga berpikir begitu. Tapi Ia sudah terbiasa. Menjadi sahabat Seokjin selama dua tahun lebih membuatnya mengerti apa saja sifat baik dan buruk Seokjin.

Tapi sayangnya, Namjoon tidak yakin jika Taehyung baik-baik saja. Namjoon pernah sesekali bertemu dengan Taehyung, melakukan perbincangan antara _senior_ dan _junior_ yang tidak terlalu formal. Namjoon juga pernah bertemu dengan Taehyung saat Ia bersama Seokjin. Dari tatapan matanya pun Namjoon tau jika Taehyung begitu mengagumi sosok di sampingnya—Seokjin—atau bahkan mencintainya. Semuanya tertera dengan jelas di tatapan mata Taehyung.

Terlebih saat ini status Seokjin dan Chan Ri sudah menyebar ke mana-mana. Namjoon jadi tidak yakin jika Taehyung belum mengetahui soal ini. Dan Namjoon juga semakin tidak yakin jika Taehyung akan baik-baik saja karena semua ini.

 **To Be Continue**

Hello there!  
Ketemu lagi sama aku.. Semoga kalian gak bosen baca fanfic gak bermutuku ini:")

Err, sekedar kasih tau, Fanfic ini memang murni karya aku, gak plagiat copy-paste karya orang lain. Tapi sebenarnya, alurnya ini gak sepenuhnya murni dari pikiran aku. Ini alur punya kakak _virtual_ ku(?)(panggilan macam apa ini), sebut saja kakak cantik, eh, kakak _candy_ deh. Aku di sini cuma bertugas untuk mengembangkan alurnya secara sengaja-tidak sengaja/?:'v

Halo kakak _candy_ yang mungkin aja lagi baca _notes_ ini~ Maaf karyaku kurang memuaskan kak, tapi ini dibuat sepenuh hati untuk kakak tercinta, dan _readers_ ku tercinta tentunya, hahaha xD

Oke, cukup sampai disini 'kasih tau'nya.  
Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya^^

Last, RnR please?  
Serius, aku gak akan ngebom rumah kalian kalau kalian kasih kritik, saran, komentar di kotak _review_ di bawah. Terima kasihh~


	3. Chapter 2

_**Just Wanna Love You**_

 **.**

Jimin menghela nafas kasar. Sekali lagi Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung yang terkunci dari dalam. Ia meneriaki nama sahabatnya itu, tapi masih saja tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Ini sudah hari ke empat dimana Taehyung enggan keluar dari kamarnya. Tentu saja Ia tidak sekolah, malas katanya. Tapi karena Jimin sedang berbaik hati, Ia katakan pada gurunya jika Taehyung sedang sakit. _Well_ , memang begitu kenyataannya sih. Taehyung sedang sakit. Sakit hati lebih tepatnya.

"Kim Tae, aku tau kau di dalam. Astaga, bisakah kau buka pintunya?"

Jimin masih mengetuk pintu kamar Taehyung. Tidak sabaran, sedikit panik juga. Bisa saja sahabatnya itu bunuh diri karena patah hati kan? Oh, tidak. Taehyung tidak sebodoh itu. Tapi tetap saja, astaga.

"Kim Taehyung! Buka pintunya atau ku dobrak pintu ini se—"

Taehyung membuka pintu, menatap malas sosok pendek di hadapannya ini. Tanpa banyak bicara Ia berjalan masuk lagi tanpa menutup pintu, pertanda jika Ia membiarkan Jimin masuk ke ruang pribadinya ini.

"Tae."

Taehyung hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman sekilas. Ia terlalu malas untuk bicara.

"Kau oke?"

"Sangat oke, Jim."

Taehyung terkekeh diakhir kalimatnya. Jimin diam. Memandang iba sahabatnya yang Ia tau sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Ya, Jimin tau. Tadi Ia bertanya hanya sekedar untuk membuka pembicaraan. Jimin memang bukan tipe pemulai pembicaraan yang baik, jadi mohon maklumi saja.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Taehyung memilih diam, tidak menjawab. Ia belum makan sejak kemarin, itu faktanya. Dan jika Jimin mengetahui hal ini, Taehyung yakin tubuh kurusnya akan dihadiahi pukulan pelan—tapi keras—dari Jimin.

"Aku tau kok. Kau belum makan sejak kemarin kan?"

Taehyung meneguk liurnya. Habislah sudah riwayatku, batinnya. Tapi saat melihat Jimin yang tertawa sekilas sembari menunjukkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di balik punggungnya, Taehyung melongo tak percaya.

"Tadaa! Sepaket _jajangmyeon_ terbaik untuk sahabatku tercinta~"

Jimin baik, memang. Tapi yang membuat Taehyung tidak suka itu, aksen bicaranya yang terdengar menjijikkan, seperti gadis yang memberikan bekal makan siang untuk kekasihnya. Jimin yang _manly_ luar biasa tiba-tiba jadi begitu saat sisi baiknya muncul? Yang benar saja, Taehyung tidak sudi. Meskipun begitu, toh, akhirnya Taehyung bersyukur juga Jimin sudah datang dan baik sekali membawakan makanan kesukaannya ke sini. Tumben tumben saja Jimin begitu, biasanya dia pelit.

"Terima kasih."

"Hanya itu? Yaahh, kau tidak seru sekali!"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum kikuk, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia merampas kotak berisi _jajangmyeon_ yang masih bertengger di tangan Jimin. Senyuman tipisnya mengembang kala aroma lezat _jajangmyeon_ menguar di udara saat Ia membuka penutup kotaknya.

"Kau tertinggal banyak pelajaran, _bro_."

"Dan tertinggal banyak berita, iya kan?"

Jimin terdiam. Ia tau kemana tujuan pembicaraan ini jika saja Ia menjawab ' _iya'_ atau ' _tidak'_. Jadi Ia lebih memilih diam saja.

"Seokjin _hyung_ dan Chan Ri, apa kabar?"

Jimin menghela nafas. Terkadang, Taehyung bersikap terlalu menyebalkan. Seperti saat ini contohnya. Anak itu tau saja jika pertanyaan tadi dapat membuat efek sesak dan nyeri di dadanya, tapi tetap saja ditanyakan. Jimin tidak suka itu, sungguh.

"Jim—"

"Berhenti menanyakan soal pasangan sialan itu, Tae."

Taehyung menunduk sejenak. Mulutnya masih mengunyah _jajangmyeon_ , lalu lima detik kemudian _jajangmyeon_ itu sudah berpindah ke kerongkongannya. Setelahnya, Ia bertanya lirih pada Jimin, "Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau soal mereka. Cukup tenangkan dirimu tanpa memikirkan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Taehyung, hentikan."

"Kenapa?"

"Taehyung."

"Kenapa selalu berakhir begini, Jim?"

"…"

"Kenapa rasanya sakit? Tuhan membenciku, kah? Kenapa Dia selalu memberikanku awal yang bahagia, namun akhir yang menyedihkan?"

"Kim Taehyung, kumohon."

"Jimin,—" Taehyung menatap Jimin, matanya berkaca-kaca. "—tolong aku." Sebuah lirihan yang menyiratkan rasa sakit yang begitu mendalam.

Jimin mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia lelah, tak sanggup melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini. Ia sudah senang sekali saat Taehyung menjadi ceria karena Seokjin _sunbae_ tercintanya. Tapi Ia merasa Seokjin mempermainkan Taehyung. Menerbangkan kawannya itu ke langit, lalu menjatuhkannya ke tanah tanpa peduli bagaimana rasa sakitnya. Jimin marah, sangat. Ia ingin membuat _sunbae_ sialan itu merasakan yang Taehyung rasakan. Tapi sayang sekali, Jimin tidak tau caranya.

"Taehyung, dengar. Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula, mengerti? Seokjin _hyung_ yang menyayangimu, Seokjin _hyung_ yang tersenyum padamu, semuanya akan kembali. Jadi kau harus tenang, oke? Untuk saat ini, jangan pikirkan apapun. Besok aku akan mengatakan ke _ssaem_ jika kau sedang sakit. Jaga kesehatanmu, ya?"

Taehyung hanya mampu mengangguk patuh, meskipun nyatanya Ia tau semua perkataan Jimin tadi hanya untuk menenangkannya. Tak apa, sungguh. Taehyung baik-baik saja. Ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. Taehyung menunduk, dan tanpa disadari setetes air mata mengalir di pipi tirusnya.

* * *

"Seokjin, kubilang hentikan."

"Apanya, Namjoon- _ah_?"

"Kau tau gadis itu hanya mempermainkanmu, bodoh."

"Tidak, Joon. Mereka salah. Chan Ri itu mencintaiku, dia mencintaiku sama seperti aku yang mencintainya."

"Keras kepala."

Namjoon menghitung, ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya Ia sudah mengingatkan Seokjin. Namjoon tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti apa rencana gadis licik yang bahkan lebih muda darinya. Bersikap seolah Ia mencintai Seokjin sepenuh hati, mengambil hati Seokjin beserta setidaknya sedikit hartanya dan mencari kepopuleran. Terlalu _mainstream_ sebenarnya, basi sekali. Tapi sialnya sahabatnya yang bernama Seokjin itu masih saja tidak paham.

"Lima menit lagi aku pergi, Joon. Ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi?"

Seokjin meminum sekali teguk _latte_ hangatnya. Kelihatan buru-buru sekali. Jelas saja, Ia sudah berjanji untuk kencan di taman kota bersama kekasihnya. Tidak boleh terlambat, tentu saja.

"Terus saja bersama kekasihmu itu, sialan."

Namjoon hanya bergumam pelan, tidak terlalu pelan. Otak jeniusnya yakin jika Seokjin mendengar gumamannya. Tapi yang didapatinya bukan respon berupa tatapan menyesal, sedih atau marah. Ia malah melihat Seokjin tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat pesan masuk di _handphone_ nya.

"Pergilah, bedebah."

Namjoon yang berucap dengan kata-kata kasar sudah biasa bagi Seokjin. Jadi Ia hanya menurut, beranjak dari kursinya lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sialan, brengsek, bedebah. Anak itu mau-mau saja diperdaya seorang gadis. Astaga."

Dan yang dapat dilakukan Namjoon hanya mengumpati sifat kelewat bodoh milik sahabat baiknya itu.

* * *

Taehyung yang tengah mengunyah rotinya dengan tenang merasa sedikit terganggu saat sahabat pendeknya itu hampir setiap detik memandanginya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Taehyung melirik sebentar, lalu Ia mendapati Jimin masih memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia memilih mengabaikannya saja. Toh, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang terbilang aneh, ups.

"Ada apa, sih?"

Tanya Taehyung yang sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa ingin tahunya mengenai Jimin yang terus-terusan memandanginya. Apa dia setampan itu sampai-sampai Jimin yang merupakan sahabatnya itu terpesona? Oke, lupakan.

"Kau yakin mau sekolah hari ini? Err, maksudku—"

"Cerewet."

Taehyung memotong perkataan Jimin sebelum menelan potongan roti terakhinya. Ia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan jengah. Jimin sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama lebih dari lima kali, astaga. Taehyung bersumpah, Ia tidak selemah yang Jimin pikirkan selama ini, sungguh.

"Aku bilang iya, ya sudah. Diam saja bisa tidak? Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan menangis, aku akan tertawa, tersenyum seperti biasanya. Mengerti, Jimin _noona_?"

Jimin melongo mendengar Taehyung berbicara. Cepat sekali, istilahnya tanpa titik koma. Wow, Jimin baru tau Taehyung bisa berbicara secepat itu. Tapi tunggu. Jimin baru sadar akan sesuatu.

"APA KATAMU? _NOONA_?! SIALAN KAU KIM! JANGAN KABUR!"

Lalu setelahnya, terjadi sebuah kejadian 'mari-mengejar-kim-taehyung-sampai-tertangkap' di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Bahkan keduanya tidak peduli pada berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan berbagai kesan. Mereka baru berhenti saat bel tanda jam istirahat telah selesai dibunyikan, tepat saat keduanya sudah sampai di depan kelas. Namun, belum lagi melangkah masuk, keduanya, lebih tepatnya Taehyung dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara yang empunya sangat tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

"Tae? Kemana saja kau? Aku merindukanmu, astaga. Kemarilah, peluk _hyung_ mu ini."

Seorang Kim Seokjin, yang tanpa sungkan memeluknya di depan kekasihnya sendiri. Taehyung diam, tidak berontak maupun menerima. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kosong. Udara di sekitarnya seolah menipis. Taehyung sesak nafas, tapi Ia diam saja. Ia masih diam saat Seokjin berlalu di sampingnya. Bahkan Ia tidak tau apa yang dikatakan Seokjin sebelumnya. Pikiran Taehyung benar-benar kosong sekarang.

"Tae? Taehyung- _ah_? Hey, hey."

Taehyung masih diam. Bahkan sampai Jimin berteriak panik karena tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba limbung, Ia diam. Taehyung memejamkan matanya, Ia terlalu lelah dengan semua tekanan yang menyerang batinnya. Ini semua karena Seokjin. Karena Seokjin sudah menghancurkan harapan terbesarnya.

* * *

Ini sudah terhitung hari kelima sejak kejadian Taehyung yang pingsan di depan kelas setelah Seokjin menyapanya. Kata dokter, Taehyung hanya kelelahan. Dan batinnya benar-benar tertekan saat itu, semacam _shock_ saat Seokjin tiba-tiba datang tanpa rasa bersalah di hadapannya.

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, Taehyung menghabiskan waktunya di kamar. Ia harus kembali absen sekolah untuk beberapa waktu, kata dokter untuk memulihkan keadaannya. Jimin selalu datang setiap hari ke sini. Tapi tetap saja. Taehyung masih enggan bicara, tersenyum pun tidak. Jimin sedih, tentu saja. Ia rindu senyuman Taehyung, tawa Taehyung, candaannya, bahkan wajah manisnya saat marah pada Jimin.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , coba lihat aku bawa apa?"

Taehyung menoleh, tanpa ekspresi menatap barang bawaan Jimin. Paket _jajangmyeon_. Tidak seperti dua minggu yang lalu, saat Ia hampir sama keadaannya seperti ini. Taehyung sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan barang bawaan Jimin tersebut. Dan yang empunya barang bawaan hanya dapat mendesah kesal, tapi tersirat kesedihan di sana.

"Tae.."

Taehyung diam. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. Memandang butiran bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam. Tidak sepenuhnya memandang, sebenarnya begitu. Tatapannya seperti biasa kosong. Tanpa ada sirat kesedihan apalagi kebahagiaan. Benar-benar kosong. Jimin bahkan hampir beranggapan jika Taehyung terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Tapi Jimin tidak sejahat itu mengatai sahabatnya yang sedang dilanda kesedihan mendalam ini.

"Jim, kau tau? Aku bingung."

Kini giliran Jimin yang diam. Ia tau, Taehyung perlu tempat untuk mencurahkan semua rasa sakit yang dipendamnya selama ini. Jimin tidak memaksa. Jika Taehyung ingin, dengan senang hati Ia mendengarkan tanpa banyak berkomentar. Namun jika Taehyung tidak ingin, Ia akan diam saja.

"Aku bingung kenapa aku menjadi seperti ini. Aku juga—"

"—tidak tau, kenapa wajahnya selalu muncul di hadapanku. Katakan, Jim. Apa itu nyata? Apa sekarang dia ada di depanku? Menatapku dengan senyuman bak malaikatnya? Menyebut namaku dengan suara yang begitu ku sukai? Itu nyata kan, Jim?"

Jimin memilih untuk tetap diam. Ia takut jika Ia menjawab, Taehyung akan lebih terpuruk dari sekarang. Jimin mengerti, sangat. Menjadi sahabat Taehyung selama hampir seumur hidup keduanya, Jimin tentu saja mengerti Taehyung. Bisa dibilang, Jimin sudah biasa dengan Taehyung yang seperti ini.

Taehyung itu tipe yang mudah jatuh cinta. Sekali jatuh cinta, Ia akan sangat mencintai si pujaan hatinya. Dan persis seperti inilah keadaan Taehyung saat semua _mantan kurang ajar_ nya menyakitinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Taehyung awalnya sudah bertekad untuk tidak jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi Seokjin datang dan merubuhkan tekadnya. Dan dengan saat yang bersamaan, pemuda yang begitu dicintai Taehyung itu menyakiti hatinya dengan sedemikian rupa.

Meskipun sudah biasa, yah, Jimin masih saja merasa jika dadanya berdenyut nyeri kala Ia melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini. Taehyung yang hancur. Taehyung yang tidak memiliki senyuman manis, senyuman bahagia. Jimin benci melihat Taehyung yang seperti ini, kalau Ia boleh jujur. Bahkan ibu dan ayah Taehyung sendiri tidak dapat mengatasi anak semata wayangnya saat ini.

Taehyung itu keras kepala, sedikit keras kepala. Ia akan meronta hebat saat tau raga serta jiwanya akan dibawa ke _psikiater_. Taehyung bilang Ia tidak gila. Taehyung bilang Ia masih waras. Taehyung bilang Ia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi nyatanya? Taehyung masih seperti ini.

"Aku pikir dia mencintaiku juga, Jim.. Ternyata dia bohong, ha.. Ah tidak Jim. Dia tidak bohong. Aku yang bodoh, iya kan? Hanya aku disini yang beranggapan jika dia mencintaiku. Iya kan?"

"Jim, aku lelah.."

"Jim.. Aku ingin mati saja."

"Taehyung- _ah_ , hentikan."

Jimin sudah tidak bisa diam jika Taehyung mengucapkan satu kata yang membuat dada Jimin kembali terasa nyeri. ' _Mati_ '.

"Jimin- _ah_ , bunuh aku."

"Tae.."

"Ambilkan pisau, jarum, silet, apapun! Ambilkan Jim! Aku mau mati saja! Jim!"

Taehyung berteriak, histeris. Ia selalu seperti ini, selalu. Dan selalu pula, sedetik kemudian terdengar suara yang membuat Taehyung mati kutu.

"Kim Taehyung, kubilang hentikan!"

Pada akhirnya, Taehyung kalah lagi. Selalu seperti ini. Jimin yang menang, karena suaranya lebih menggelegar dibanding Taehyung. Karena Taehyung takut dibentak oleh orang yang disayanginya. Karena Taehyung, tidak kuat lagi.

"Tae, astaga—" "—Jangan menangis Taehyung- _ah_ , astaga. Maafkan aku, Tae. Maaf.. Aku tidak bermaksud, aku tidak bermaksud."

"A-Aku lelah.. Kenapa selalu seperti ini akhirnya? Kenapa?"

"Tae.."

"Jimin.. Tolong aku."

Lagi, untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Jimin merasakan dadanya berdenyut, nyeri, sakit sekali. Ia selalu merasakan hal yang sama saat bibir Taehyung yang bergetar mengucap kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan. Cukup sudah. Jimin tidak sanggup lagi. Ia tidak sanggup lagi melihat Taehyung hancur, tidak untuk kali ini dan selanjutnya.

* * *

Namjoon menghela nafas kasar. Pembicaraannya dengan Jimin dua hari yang lalu membuatnya kepikiran hingga saat ini. Dalam hati Ia mengumpati perilaku Seokjin yang makin hari semakin menjadi-jadi. Pergi tanpa izin, pulang larut malam dengan alasan 'tadi aku menemani Chan Ri belajar, Joon'. Namjoon tau Seokjin berbohong, tentu saja. Anak itu tidak pandai berbohong, sungguh. Namjoon sebagai teman lama sekaligus teman seapartemennya benar-benar jengah dengan sifat dan sikap Seokjin yang mudah dibohongi itu.

Omong-omong tentang Seokjin, Ia kembali teringat pembicaraannya dengan Jimin. Lebih tepatnya Ia teringat keadaan Taehyung. Namjoon berpikir lagi. Separah itukah Taehyung tersakiti? Separah itukan sahabatnya Kim Seokjin menyakiti Taehyung? Astaga, demi apapun, Namjoon tidak habis pikir.

.

" _Namjoon sunbae, tolong katakan pada sahabatmu itu untuk setidaknya sedikit merasa bersalah."_

 _Namjoon mengernyit saat adik kelasnya yang diketahui bernama Park Jimin itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengucapkan satu kalimat yang diselingi penekanan hampir di setiap katanya._

" _Memangnya apa salah Seokjin, Jimin-ssi?"_

" _Oh? Bahkan kau juga tidak tau, sunbae?"_

" _Kalau aku tau, aku tidak bertanya."_

 _Jimin terdiam. Ia mengehela nafas kasar, terlihat sangat gelisah di mata Namjoon._

" _Hey, ada apa? Katakan apa yang terjadi."_

" _Taehyung."_

 _Namjoon sedikit terkejut saat Ia mendengar Jimin mengucapkan nama sahabatnya itu dengan nada menyedihkan yang begitu kentara. Tapi Namjoon diam saja, Ia menunggu Jimin melanjutkan kalimatnya._

" _Anak itu terlalu mencintai Seokjin sunbae.. Dia akan mengalami stress berat jika hal seperti ini terjadi. Oh tidak, bukan 'akan' lagi. Tapi ini sudah terjadi. Taehyung tidak mau bicara, tersenyum, apalagi tertawa."_

 _Namjoon masih terdiam, sampai Ia mendengar tawa sumbang yang mengalun dari bibir tebal Jimin. Tawa yang menyiratkan beribu rasa sakit yang terdapat di sana. Namjoon menghela nafas, mencoba tenang meskipun hatinya menjerit. Ia tidak suka jika sahabatnya sudah menyakiti orang lain, apalagi ini terdengar begitu parah._

" _Aku akan berusaha mengingatkan Seokjin. Tenanglah. Dan kumohon pastikan Taehyung baik-baik saja."_

 _Hanya itu yang dapat Namjoon katakan sebelum Jimin melangkah pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun._

.

Namjoon mengerang pelan. Hal ini benar-benar membuatnya nyaris frustasi. Terlebih saat Ia kembali memeriksa _handphone_ nya, dan mendapati berpuluh pesan yang dikirimnya ke tujuan yang sama masih tidak mendapat balasan. Dalam hati Namjoon tidak berhenti mengumpat. Akhirnya tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Namjoon menelepon Seokjin dengan tergesa-gesa.

"HEH BRENGSEK!"

Namjoon berteriak keras saat Seokjin menerima telepon darinya. Ia sudah emosi. Sangat. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

' _Eh? Kau kenapa Joon?'_

"Sialan kau! Cepat pulang!"

' _Aku masih bersama Chan Ri, Joon. Satu jam lagi aku pu—'_

"Terserah. Tapi pastikan kau mendapatkan penginapan yang nyaman malam ini."

' _Eh? Eh? Ya! Namjoon tunggu! Aku—'_

Tanpa menunggu Seokjin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Namjoon memutus sambungan telepon. Ia sudah terlanjur kesal. Bisa-bisanya Seokjin lebih mementingkan gadis kurang ajar itu dibanding dirinya? Namjoon tidak cemburu, tapi, hey, siapa yang tidak kesal saat sahabatmu lebih mementingkan pujaan hatinya ketimbang dirimu sendiri? Lupakan, masa bodoh dengan itu semua. Namjoon sudah muak, pusing memikirkan tingkah laku sahabatnya yang kian parah ini.

Namjoon lagi-lagi mengerang. Ia kembali terpikir keadaan Taehyung di sana. Ia hanya takut Taehyung melakukan hal bodoh. Semacam bunuh diri mungkin? Astaga, tolong hentikan pemikiran gila ini.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

Dear, para readersku tercinta…  
Maafin aku, please(?) Sumpah ini alurnya ngebut, oke, aku tau. Aku Cuma bingung gimana caranya memperpanjang alur dan itu buat aku writer's block berkali-kali:") Jadi kumohon, pahamilah, maklumilah dan nikmatilah alur cerita ini:")

Dann, makasih banget buat yang udah ngereview meskipun bisa dibilang gak terlalu banyak, hehe. Aku tau ini kurang menarik jadi ya gapapa sih gak masalah(?) xD  
Intinya makasih buat yang ngereview, dan ngebaca cerita _ngawur_ ini. Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 3

_**Just Wanna Love You  
Chapter 3**_

 _ **.**_

Satu bulan berlalu, keadaan Taehyung berangsur-angsur membaik. Kini Ia ingin bicara, tersenyum meskipun sangat tipis. Dan Ia juga sudah menjajakkan kakinya di kelas sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Jimin tentu saja selalu setia menjadi _bodyguard_ Taehyung saat sahabatnya itu perlu atau tidak perlu bantuan, lebih singkatnya, setiap saat. Jimin juga memperhatikan jadwal makan sahabatnya, tidak boleh lewat semenit pun katanya. Kalau terlewat, Jimin bersumpah akan mencubiti pipi Taehyung sampai habis. Berlebihan. Seperti saat ini, di kantin. Taehyung masih saja menolak saat Jimin memaksanya untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya.

"Jim, astaga. Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kau bahkan belum memakan setengahnya, Kim! Cepat makan! Habiskan!"

"Tidak mau."

"Kim!"

"Kau ribut, Park."

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat habiskan, ish!"

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!"

Taehyung kesal sudah. Ia tidak suka dipaksa sebenarnya. Tapi yang tadi hanya main-main, sungguh. Ia tidak benar-benar membentak atau meneriaki Jimin. Kurang ajar saja jika Ia benar-benar membentak Jimin yang nyatanya sedang mengkhawatirkannya itu.

"Ya sudah, terserah. Kalau kau sakit, aku tidak peduli lagi."

Taehyung menghela nafas pelan. Ia melirihkan kata maaf sebelum beranjak dari duduknya, lalu melangkahkan kaki entah kemana. Ia terlalu tertekan. Dan kelihatannya tadi Jimin seperti marah, kesal, kecewa? Taehyung benar-benar tidak bermaksud membantah Jimin.

Taehyung terus melangkahkan kakinya hinga Ia tersadar jika Ia sudah berada di perpustakaan. Entah apa yang membawa kakinya ke sini, Ia turuti saja. Ia kembali melangkah masuk, mencari tempat sepi untuk setidaknya mengistirahatkan otaknya yang masih panas karena pelajaran di kelas tadi.

Taehyung memejamkan matanya saat Ia sudah mendapatkan tempat yang tepat untuk beristirahat. Sepi dan tenang. Cocok sekali. Ia hanya memejamkan mata, tidak tertidur. Ia masih berada di posisinya hingga Ia mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Tak ingin berlama-lama membuat Jimin khawatir, Taehyung beranjak dari posisinya lalu berjalan sedikit tergesa ke kelasnya.

Tanpa diduga, di tengah perjalanan Ia melihat Seokjin. Berdiri sendiri di sisi kanan koridor. Wajahnya terlihat seperti, patah hati? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Taehyung menggeleng pelan, menepis semua pemikiran negatifnya tentang Seokjin, menepis semua rasa pedulinya pada Seokjin. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menjauh, sudah bertekad untuk tidak menggubris Seokjin lagi. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanya melangkah melalui sosok Seokjin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Taehyung pun mengabaikan suara Seokjin yang menyebut namanya berkali-kali. Tidak, Ia tidak boleh jatuh ke jurang yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

* * *

Namjoon mendesis pelan. Kondisi sahabatnya kali ini terlihat memprihatinkan, sangat. Jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, bahkan sangat jauh. Namjoon tidak tau jika sahabatnya bisa sefrustasi ini hanya karena kehilangan pujaan hati yang selama ini dicintainya sepenuh hati. Nah, Namjoon sudah mengingatkan tapi Seokjin keras kepala. Beginilah jadinya. Namjoon yang benar, dan Seokjin yang salah. Karena pada dasarnya, sahabatnya yang satu ini terlalu bodoh karena selalu dibutakan oleh cinta yang sama butanya.

Namjoon ingat, dua hari yang lalu Seokjin masih tersenyum. Ia masih sering menceritakan tentang kencannya hari ini dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tapi sejak kemarin, senyuman di wajah Seokjin luntur. Ia bahkan tidak ingin mencerna apapun untuk lambung dan hatinya. Ia menolak makan, minum, dan mengacuhkan nasihat Namjoon. Seokjin terlihat sangat hancur, astaga.

Namjoon kira Seokjin seperti ini hanya karena Chan Ri yang meninggalkannya tanpa alasan yang masuk akal. Ternyata bukan itu saja. Namjoon masih ingat, tadi malam Ia mendengar Seokjin mengigau. Dan yang disebutkan namanya bukan nama Chan Ri atau nama gadis lain. Bukan namanya juga, bukan nama ayah dan ibu Seokjin yang sudah lama pergi. Itu Taehyung, nama Taehyung.

Namjoon hanya mampu menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak ingin membuka mulutnya dan semakin menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya. Meskipun terkenal dengan _dirty talk_ kurang ajarnya pada siapapun, Namjoon juga masih memiliki perasaan. Ia tau Seokjin sakit, Ia tau. Jadi Ia hanya akan diam, sampai Seokjin akan kembali seperti dulu. Itu harapan Namjoon; Seokjin kembali seperti dulu.

Namun, sepertinya harapan Namjoon tidak berjalan semulus yang dipikirkannya. Tidak setelah Ia mengetahui suatu berita yang akan membuat Seokjin semakin hancur. Kata Jimin, Taehyung pindah ke Daegu untuk sementara. Kata Jimin, Taehyung ingin menjauhi semua hal yang membuatnya hancur seperti yang semalam. Dalam artian lain, Taehyung ingin menjauhi Seokjin. Karena Seokjin lah satu-satunya alasan mengapa Taehyung dihancurkan sebegitu mengenaskannya.

Namjoon tidak dapat melarangnya. Tindakan Taehyung benar saja, karena satu sisi hatinya mengatakan jika Seokjin pantas dihukum. Tapi sisi hatinya yang lain mengatakan jika Seokjin terlalu lemah untuk dihukum. Seokjin terlalu baik, meskipun Ia jahat pada Taehyung. Nyatanya yang Namjoon tau, Seokjin tidak bermaksud. Anak itu hanya mencoba membohogi dirinya sendiri. Membohongi dirinya yang sebenarnya juga mencintai Taehyung.

"Tae.. Taehyung.. Tidak, j-jangan. Taehyung, kumohon.. Taehyung!"

Namjoon berusaha menenangkan Seokjin yang berteriak histeris. Mimpi buruk lagi, eja Namjoon di dalam hatinya. Setelah Seokjin tenang, Namjoon dapat menghela nafas lega. Seokjin terlihat seperti anak kecil saat bersamanya, sungguh. Meskipun di luar sana Seokjin selalu berusaha menjadi lelaki yang benar-benar sejati, Ia akan tetap bersikap menggemaskan, dan rapuh di depan Namjoon.

"Namjoon- _ah_.. Di mana Taehyung?"

"Di rumahnya, _hyung_. Tenanglah. Kalian akan bertemu setelah kondisimu membaik. Tidurlah lagi _hyung_."

Namjoon meringis dalam hati, karena lagi-lagi Ia berbohong pada Seokjin. Toh, mana mungkin Ia memberitahu Seokjin soal berita tadi. Bisa-bisa Seokjin benar-benar melakukan tindakan konyol seperti bunuh diri atau sebangsanya. Tidak, terima kasih. Namjoon masih belum siap kehilangan sosok berharga seperti Seokjin di hidupnya.

"Kau berbohong.."

"Tidak, _hyung_. Aku ti—"

"Aku tau, Namjoon- _ah_.."

Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipis Namjoon. Ia takut, kalut. Ia merasa bersalah telah membohongi Seokjin selama ini. Tapi sekuat tenaga Namjoon berusaha terlihat seperti biasa di hadapan Seokjin. Mendengar suara Seokjin yang serak saja sudah membuatnya merasa sesak, apalagi jika nanti Seokjin benar-benar melakukan hal konyol macam itu? Astaga.

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah.."

Senyuman tipis yang mengembang di bibir Seokjin membuat Namjoon setidaknya merasa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Taehyung di Daegu, iya kan? Dia menjauhiku?"

Namjoon diam. Ia tak saggup mengangguk atau menggeleng. Anggap saja sendi-sendi di sekitar lehernya tidak berfungsi dengan benar, selesai.

"Seharusnya aku menerimanya sejak dulu. Seharusnya aku tidak membentaknya, mengatainya. Ya Tuhan, iblis macam apa yang merasukiku saat itu? Aku tidak sengaja Joon, aku tidak sengaja."

Namjoon mengernyit bingung. Ia tidak paham dengan apa yang diucapkan Seokjin. Namjoon tersentak kala Ia mendengar suara isakan yang melantun dari bibir Seokjin.

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Taehyung, dia—" "—dia sudah pernah menyatakan cinta padaku, Joon."

* * *

 _Taehyung berlari sepanjang koridor sekolah, berlari menuju ke kelas sunbaenim tercintanya. Ia memekik gembira kala Seokjin—sunbae tercintanya—menyetujui idenya untuk berjalan-jalan berduaan ke taman belakang sekolah sekarang. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman, Taehyung tak henti-hentinya mengembangkan senyuman di bibirnya. Seokjin sampai kebingungan melihatnya._

" _Kenapa kau senang sekali, sih?"_

 _Seokjin mulai bertanya saat mereka sudah sampai. Ia masih mengernyit keheranan melihat tingkah Taehyung yang tidak seperti biasanya._

" _Aku sudah mendapat keberanian, hyung!"_

" _Oh? Untuk apa?"_

" _Hyung, aku mencintaimu! Jadilah kekasihku, hyung!"_

 _Seokjin terperanjat. Matanya membelalak sempurna. Ia senang, namun Ia marah. Ia merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak karena Taehyung berani-beraninya menyatakan cinta konyolnya di hadapan beberapa orang yang lalu lalang di sana. Tersulut emosi, Seokjin tak sadar apa yang dikatakannya setelah ini membuat hati Taehyung hancur berkeping-keping._

" _Taehyung, kau bercanda. Iya kan?"_

" _Tidak hyung, aku serius. Jadilah kekasihku."_

" _BRENGSEK! Kau pikir pemuda macam apa yang mau menerima 'pemuda' lain hah?! Aku normal, bodoh! Aku normal! Tidak sepertimu yang menyimpang, menjijikkan! Enyah kau dari hadapanku sekarang!"_

" _H-Hyung.."_

" _PERGI, SIALAN!"_

 _Lalu yang dilihat Seokjin setelah kesadarannya berangsur-angsur kembali adalah sosok Taehyung yang berlari menjauh darinya. Seokjin dapat melihat jika bahunya bergetar hebat. Setelahnya, Seokjin hanya mampu terdiam sampai Namjoon mendatanginya untuk membawanya ke kelas. Seokjin diam, Ia tidak berbicara tentang itu lagi. Yang dilakukannya hanya melupakannya, meskipun Ia yakin kejadian tadi tidak akan terhapus dari memori Taehyung._

* * *

Taehyung mendesis pelan kala Ia selesai membaca pesan singkat dari Jimin. Dalam hati Ia merutuki kekejaman Jimin seraya mengetuk-ngetuk layar _handphone_ nya dengan gemas. Bibirnya sudah gatal untuk mengomeli sahabat gilanya itu, sungguh.

"Heh pendek."

" _Apa-apaan ini eh? Aku lebih tua beberapa bulan darimu, sopanlah se—"_

"Tidak usah drama, Jimin pendek."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Jimin terlalu mendrama, sungguh. Ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat memarahi Jimin lalu istirahat. Ia mengantuk sekali hari ini, entah karena apa.

" _Kenapa kau menelepon sih? Aku sibuk."_

"Pft, sibuk dari mana? Kau masih belum dimiliki dan belum memiliki, paham maksudku kan?"

" _Sadar diri, cintaku."_

"Ewh, menjijikkan."

" _Ada apa sih meneleponku? Apa gara-gara hal yang tertera dipesan tadi hmm?"_

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu Park pendek Jimin? Astaga, ini kriminal namanya."

" _Well, memberi pelajaran pada sunbaenim yang sudah menyakitimu?"_

"Terserah. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Seokjin _sunbae_ , kuhajar kau."

" _Oh oh, ternyata kau masih mencintainya ya?"_

"Kapan aku bilang aku tidak mencintainya lagi?"

" _Ku pikir Namjoon sunbae terlalu jenius untuk dibodohi seperti itu. Dia pasti mencari kepastiannya dulu. Santai, bro. Sunbae tercintamu akan baik-baik saja."_

"Kalau tidak?"

" _Well, kau boleh menghajarku?"_

"Tawaran yang bagus. Kepalan tanganku sudah gemas ingin meninju wajah sok tampanmu itu."

" _Aku memang tampan, terima kasih. Oh, ibuku memanggil. Sampai jumpa Taehyungie sayang, nikmati liburanmu! Aku pastikan kau tidak akan ketinggalan pelajaran kali ini."_

"Ya ya ya, pergi sana."

Taehyung menghela nafas panjang. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, lalu memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Seokjin, Seokjin, Seokjin. Astaga, kenapa Taehyung jadi memikirkan Seokjin begini?

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. Berusaha menghilangkan sosok Seokjin dari pikirannya. Akhirnya Ia terpejam, terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

Dear, boleh minta perhatian sebentar?

Aku gak minta banyak dari kalian. Aku tau fanfic ini jauh dari kata "bagus". Tapi ya, setidaknya tinggalkan _review_ bukan masalah besar kan? _Review_ dengan isi 'titik'pun akan aku terima, tenang. Semua orang, khususnya penulis apalagi yang amatir seperti aku ini, pasti mengharapkan banget karyanya dihargai, dikomentari.

Jadi, bolehkah aku minta ditinggalkan _review?  
_ Kalau kalian gak mau yaa, it's okay.

Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhirr!  
See you tomorrow~


	5. Chapter 4 End

_**Just Wanna Love You  
Chapter 4 [End]**_

 _ **.**_

Namjoon mengerang frustasi. Rasanya ini sudah ke seratus kalinya—oke, Namjoon berlebihan—Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Seokjin. Ia tau Seokjin, Ia tau jika Seokjin tidak pernah mengunci pintu kamarnya kecuali Ia sedang frustasi atau sejenisnya. Dan Namjoon juga tau, Seokjin yang frustasi itu biasanya melakukan _macam-macam_. Dan—lagi—kali ini Seokjin sedang _frustasi_ karena Taehyung _nya_.

Jadi Namjoon panik, tentu saja. Namjoon tidak bodoh. Ia tentu tidak lupa mencoba membuka pintu kamar Seokjin dengan kunci cadangan. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, lalu Namjoon mengumpat beribu kali.

"Seokjin! Seokjin _hyung_ , buka pintunya!"

Namjoon ingin sekali rasanya mendobrak pintu kamar Seokjin. Tapi Ia urungkan, karena Ia tau kebiasaan Seokjin saat seperti ini. Memeluk lututnya dan bersandar tepat di depan pintu. Itu artinya, mendobrak pintu sama saja dengan menyakiti _hyung_ kesayangannya. Namjoon hanya ingin Seokjin keluar dari ruangan yang lebih sempit dari ruang tamu itu dengan selamat.

"Seokjin _hyung_ , kumohon. Astaga."

"Seokjin _hyung,_ buka!"

Namjoon habis akal. Ia tidak tau apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya selain mendobrak pintunya. Pintunya terbuka. Tapi tidak ada Seokjin di dalam sana. Hanya ada hembusan angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Dan suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Tunggu, air? Namjoon jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Tanpa babibu lagi Ia langsung melesat ke arah kamar mandi. Dan Namjoon bersumpah, Ia begitu menyesal karena meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian. Namjoon tak mampu berkata lagi. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, lalu menggendong sesosok kesayangannya yang terduduk lemah di sudut kamar mandi. Segera membawanya ke rumah sakit, berharap hal ini belum terlambat.

* * *

"Uh, halo?"

" _Jimin-ssi?"_

"Namjoon _sunbae_? Ada apa menelepon malam, uh, pagi-pagi begini?"

" _Katakan, dimana Taehyung? Biarkan aku menjemputnya, aku—"_

" _Sunbae_ , kau oke? Taehyung di Daegu, berapa kali ku bilang, astaga. Dia—"

" _Suruh dia kembali!"_

"H-Hey, ada apa _sunbae_?"

" _Suruh dia kembali! Seokjin hyung mencintainya! Suruh dia kembali ke sini atau—"_

"Atau?"

"— _aku.." "Kumohon, suruh dia kembali ke sini, Jimin-ssi."_

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana. Tak lama, si penelepon berkata, _"Jam sembilan tadi malam, aku ke supermarket. Saat kembali ke apartemen, aku menyesal. Aku menyesal karena meninggalkan Seokjin sendiri."_

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"…"

"Namjoon _sunbae_?"

" _Kumohon.."_

Jimin terdiam. Kantuknya seakan pergi entah kemana. Ia meremas selimutnya erat-erat, mencubit pahanya, berharap ini hanya mimpi saja. Tapi rasanya sakit. Dan itu artinya, Jimin tidak bermimpi. Padahal Jimin berharap sekali, ini hanya mimpi.

* * *

Jimin berlari di sepanjang bandara. Matanya melihat sekeliling, mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sejak tadi malam—pagi buta—memenuhi pikirannya. Ia bersorak pelan saat melihat Taehyung dari kejauhan. Ia berlari ke arah kawannya, lalu menarik tangannya, menyeretnya untuk segera ke mobil.

"Hey, aku baru datang! Astaga jangan ditarik, Jim! Sakit, hey! Pagi buta kau meneleponku agar segera pulang dengan suara sepanik itu dan membuatku mau tidak mau mencari tiket secepatnya, lalu kau menyeretku begini, astaga! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, hey!"

Jimin memilih untuk tidak menjawab saja. Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya saat sampai _di sana_ nanti.

"Jim, kau tidak mau membuatku mati di jalan, kan? Ya ampun, aku masih ingin hidup!"

Jimin mengabaikan teriakan Taehyung. Ia tetap memacu laju mobilnya. Jimin terlalu takut, karena yang terjadi saat ini adalah karenanya. Hanya karena candaan _kecil_ nya.

* * *

"Taehyung- _ssi_.."

"S-Seokjin _hyung_ —"

"Tae, maafkan aku. Hajar aku, bunuh aku Tae, bunuh!"

"Apa maksudmu, Jimin- _ssi_?"

"Tae, bunuh aku!"

"Diam!"

Taehyung berteriak, membuat kedua insan—Jimin dan Namjoon—di sebelahnya terdiam. Tangannya bergetar, tidak, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Rasanya Taehyung ingin jatuh, tapi ditahannya. Ia menangis. Bibirnya berkali-kali melafalkan nama yang sama, nama seseorang yang tengah terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

"Seokjin _hyung_ , bangun.."

" _Hyungie,_ kumohon.. Bangun.."

" _Hyung_ , aku mencintaimu.. Bangun.. _Hyung_.."

Taehyung berbisik lirih diantara isakannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya meremas selimut yang digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh, seluruh tubuh Seokjin. Perlahan, Taehyung menyingkap bagian selimut yang menutupi wajah Seokjin. Ralat, tolong, bukan selimut, itu kain, kain yang seharusnya tidak menyelimuti tubuh Seokjin dari ujung rambut hingga mata kaki.

"Maafkan aku, hyu—"

Nafas Taehyung tercekat saat melihat wajah damai yang kedua matanya tertutup rapat. Isakannya semakin menjadi, Taehyung hancur.

"Bangun, _hyung_.. Bangun. Kumohon.. Aku tidak membencimu, aku mencintaimu. _Hyung_ , bangun.."

Taehyung tidak bodoh.

"Seokjin _hyung_ … Seokjin _ie_ _hyung_.. Bangun.. Aku mencintaimu _hyung_.. Bangun, bangun.."

Taehyung tau,

" _Hyung_ … _Hyung_ kumohon.."

Bahwa sebanyak apapun Ia memohon, meminta, berharap…

"Bangun _hyung_ , bangun.. _Hyung_ , aku disini.."

Seokjin tidak akan membuka matanya, tidak akan.

* * *

Namjoon menghela nafas saat melihat adiknya yang satu ini kembali menangis di hadapannya. Ia mengusak rambutnya, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa, Jim.."

"Tidak, tidak.. Ini tidak 'tidak apa', _hyung_.. Tidak.. Tidak bisa.."

Namjoon menghela nafas lagi. Ia tau, Jimin sangat terpukul. Bahkan kekasih Jimin, Min Yoongi, menyerahkan semuanya pada Namjoon. Memang, awalnya Namjoon hanya orang asing bagi Jimin. Namun, setelah kepergian Seokjin, Ia, Jimin dan Taehyung semakin akrab.

Jimin sering sekali menangis seperti ini. Menyesal karena perbuatannya beberapa bulan lalu. Katanya Ia sangat menyesal karena melontarkan candaan macam itu. Taehyung memaafkannya, namun Jimin masih saja terlihat sangat menyesal.

Tawanya yang sejak dulu selalu tidak pernah absen dari hari-harinya, kini sudah sangat jarang terlihat. Bahkan senyumnya sekalipun, terasa sangat mahal. Jimin jadi pemurung, Ia sering sekali menangis di kamarnya saat tengah malam. Jimin terlalu terpukul, sangat terpukul. Terlebih lagi saat Jimin kembali dipukul oleh suatu kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit yang lagi-lagi harus diterimanya.

 **.**

' _Jimin, Namjoon hyung.. Aku pergi. Seokjin hyung tidak boleh sendirian. Dia pasti kesepian. Jimin, jangan meminta maaf lagi. Ini bukan salahmu, sungguh. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Namjoon hyung, tolong jaga Jimin. Terima kasih, aku menyayangi kalian. –Taehyung–'_

 _(Surat yang ditemukan Jimin di meja makan. Tepat jam setengah sepuluh malam; kata Namjoon, Seokjin juga meninggal di jam yang sama. Di sebelahnya, Jimin melihat sahabat tercintanya terbaring, dadanya diam, tidak ada pergerakan naik turun. Setelah melihat lebih seksama, Jimin melihat darah yang setengah mengering di pergelangan tangan Taehyung, dan Ia juga melihat luka sayatan, lukanya masih terlihat baru. Jimin berteriak saat itu, Ia panik, Ia jatuh pingsan setelah Namjoon datang menghampiri.)_

 **.**

"Hentikan, Jim. Ini bukan salahmu.."

"Ini salahku.. Aku yang membuat Seokjin _sunbae_ mati. Aku, aku.."

"Jimin.."

"Aku juga membuat Taehyung mati.. Aku juga, aku.. Hukum aku, _hyung_. Hukum."

"Kau sudah dihukum, Jim. Begini cara Tuhan, dan Taehyung menghukummu. Jadi jangan meminta lebih. Cukup. Taehyung sahabatmu, Ia pasti memaafkanmu. Tuhan pasti juga begitu. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu."

" _Hyung_.."

"Besok kita mengunjungi makam Seokjin _hyung_ dan Taehyung. Meminta maaflah disana, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Setelah ini, berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyalahkan dirimu lagi."

"Baik, _hyung_. Aku mengerti. Aku, berjanji."

* * *

" **Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu, hyung. Aku hanya mencintaimu." - Kim Taehyung**

 _ **.**_

 _ **fin**_

 **...**

 **...**

APA INI, APAAA?! /hancurin komputer/ Oke, bercanda-

Sumpah, ini, endingnya, ya ampun-  
Siapa yang nulis ini, siapa?! Oh iya, kan saya sendiri yang nulis:")

Tolong maafkan karena ini bener-bener, gaje luar biasa:")  
Authornya lagi terpukul nih/?.g :")  
Tolong RnRnya.. Makasih:")

Makasih buat semua yang mau baca sampai akhir:")  
Aku sayang kalian, uhuk:")

Makasih juga buat kak _candy_ yang bikin aku terinspirasi, ku sayang kakak hwhw /ditabokin anu/?

Tolong jangan bosen sama cerita abal-abalku:")  
Maklumi saja fanficku yang ga bermutu ini, akunya masih amatir gini hng:")

Satu lagi, makasih buat semua yang udah baca apalagi nge _review_ :")  
Seneng duh liat _reviews_ kalian.. :")  
Oke tolong abaikan emotnya.

Sekian terima kasih.

 _ **bwiikuk, 2016**_


End file.
